That's What I Tell Myself
by belleyboo14
Summary: This is a collection of requested one shots showing different places in the story from Derek's point of view. PM me with a request! :)
1. That's What I Tell Myself

It hurts you know. When the girl you love is so caught up in your brother to realize how you feel.

Simon always got the girls. He was handsome, and charming. Girls always took one look at me and then never looked again.

I'm hulking.  
Dark.  
Rude.  
A monster.

I never cared that Simon always got the girl. It didn't bother me. Until Chloe.

I need to explain something.

Werewolves have a mate. And when they find their mate, they're not able to ever look at or feel anything romantic for another woman. Their mate is it for them.

Chloe's my mate. And I don't deserve her. I'll never tell her what she means to me. I won't ruin her happiness with Simon. She deserves it after everything we're going through.

So I sit here, in the back of this bus with the Wicked Bitch of the West, watching them. Watching my brother and my mate. Watching her fall asleep on his shoulder. I can feel the change coming on. I need Chloe. She keeps me sane when my bones are shattering and rearranging. I need her to help me.

Or at least that's what I tell myself. I'm not walking up there to wake her up because I don't want her sleeping on him, cuddling up to him. I'm not walking up there because I'm jealous of Simon. I'm not walking up there because I love her and I want her with me.

Or at least that's what I tell myself.

A/N This is my first attempt at a Chlerek story. It turned out a bit more angsty than I thought.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Press the sexual little review button down there and tell me what you thought! :)

-belleyboo14


	2. Just A Kiss-for Darkest1368

A/N-

This was requested by Darkest1368. This is the kiss from the end of The Reckoning from Derek's POV. These will be out of order, so read the author's notes for the location of this in the series. PM me if you have a request!

When Chloe and I finally got away, to finally take that walk, I was nervous. We had almost kissed a couple times, but were always interrupted. I wasn't going to let that happen this time. When we were a ways away from the hotel, and any possible interruptions, I just stopped, and watched her. I didn't really know how to instigate this. It was almost like Chloe could sense that I was nervous, because she stepped in front of me, and my hand automatically went around her waist.

"So. I guess you're going to be stuck with me for a while." she said, smirking slightly.

I couldn't help it. I smiled, a big smile that hurt my cheeks a little. She just smiled up at me.

"Good." I said. I pulled her up against me, and leaned down. Her eyelids fluttered and I hesitated a little. I felt her tense when my lips brushed hers. I knew then that this was what I wanted. I wanted her. I finally had my mate in my arms and I wasn't letting her go without a fight. She was mine. Mine.

I pressed my lips against hers, and _oh God they were so soft_, and I felt her arms go around my neck. I parted my lips, moving them in sync with hers. She stood on her tip-toes, and I bent down a picked her up, still kissing her. I knew that nothing would ever separate her from me again. I loved her too much for that to happen.

She was mine and nothing would ever change that.


	3. Convincing

When Andrew had caught me and Chloe- well no I don't want to say caught because that makes it seem like we were doing something wrong- outside, I went up to take a shower. I had just got out, when I heard Chloe and Andrew talking about me.

Instead of going down there, I stood and listened. Chloe was my mate, and if she was talking about me maybe she would say what she thought of me.

Longshot I know, but I wondered. I froze when I heard what Andrew was saying.

"How much do you know about werewolves, Chloe?" I listened for her response.

"Just what Derek's told me." she said, with a hint of worry in her voice. I kept listening, moving down the stairs a bit so I could hear better.

"Well I'm hardly an expert myself. But Tomas told me years ago that there is one thing you always need to remember when dealing with a werewolf. They may look like you and me, but they aren't. They're only half human."

Ouch. That hurt. A man who had known me for years, basically telling my mate to stay away from me. That I was dangerous.

"And half monster?" I heard Chloe say in a cold voice. I smiled a bit. My mate didn't think I was a monster. But I was, and nothing would change that.

"No, half wolf." I heard Andrew say in reply.

"Derek's dad raised him to understand that." Chloe replied, sounding a little more relaxed.

I tensed when I heard the next words out of Andrew's mouth.

"I'm sure Kit did, but...To Kit, Derek is his son, as much as Simon. There are things parents gloss over for their children. Being half wolf doesn't just make Derek a little different. Half of him is an animal ruled by instinct. There are some instincts..." I heard him clear his throat. Shit, shit, shit. No Andrew don't you dare tell her she's my mate. Do not tell her about the mating instinct. I will personally rip you limb from limb if you say it. He started talking again. "Derek seems very attached to you, Chloe." I heard her laugh.

"Attached? Sure he feels some responsibility for me. It's like you said about being part wolf. I'm temporarily in his pack, so he has to watch out for me, whether he wants to or not. He feels obligated, instinct." That made me sad. She thought I only cared about her because I had to. Little did she know that it was actually because I was mated to her for life, but she didn't know that.

It was silent for a minute, then I heard something that made my heart freeze.

"When the Edison Group first planned the Genesis project, Dr. Davidoff wanted to include werewolves and vampires." I just heard stuttering from Chloe. "The others outvoted him on that point, but he got his way with the werewolves. With all of you we were messing with things we knew nothing about, more so with the werewolves. Werewolves and vampires are different from the other supernatural races. They are much, much rarer, and we consider them, as they consider themselves, and breed apart. You won't find a single vampire or werewolf in our group, or the Edison Group. The Cabals won't hire them. Our special hospitals won't treat them. I know that sounds like segregation, but it goes both ways. Our doctors don't know enough about werewolves to treat them, and they aren't interested in coming and working alongside us. We are as alien to them as they are to us. That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them. They're just better off, and happier with their own kind."

I sighed. I was happy here. I was happy here with my mate. I was getting angry at Andrew now. He was trying to convince Chloe I didn't want to be here.

"Derek's happy where he is." Chloe said in an even tone of voice. I heard Andrew sigh.

"Derek's a good kid Chloe. Always has been. Responsible, mature...Kit used to joke that, some days he'd rather have a dozen Derek's than one of Simon. But the wolf is coming out now, and he's struggling with it. I always told Kit... The point I'm trying to make is, I know Derek seems like a normal kid. But you need to remember that Derek is different. You need to be careful."

I growled quietly, but he was right. Chloe should stay away from me. And if I had to keep shoving her towards Simon to keep her safe, I would do it.


End file.
